The present invention relates to a transformer bobbin assembly which is constructed such that a constant distance between the primary and secondary coils is ensured along the extending surfaces thereof, connecting pins and lead wires of the respective coils are arranged in a rational manner. The simplified construction, assembly and interconnection of wires to the transformer.
Hitherto, electrical insulation between the primary and secondary coils have been ensured by locating a web of insulating paper having heat resistance therebetween. Lately there has been proposed an improved structure of transformer bobbin assembly which is constructed such that an intermediate bobbin made of heat resistant plastic material is superimposed over a bobbin on which the primary coil is mounted and then the secondary coil is arranged on said intermediate bobbin.
Among the disadvantages of the conventional transformer bobbin assembly are that the both bobbins are insufficiently joined, the bobbin structure becomes complicated, if more rigid one is required, and the distance between the primary and secondary coils is maintained only with inexactness along the extending surfaces thereof. Moreover it is recognized as another disadvantage that less consideration is taken into the arrangement of connecting pins and lead wires and connecting operations require substantial man-hours.